Gaspard
Gaspard works for Emperor Griffon. He confronts Maximilian and Monica several times throughout the game. The opening sequence of the game (after Monica fights a group of Griffon Soldiers) shows Gaspard after he has murdered Monica's father, King Raybrandt. He is often seen piloting a huge blimp hybrid called the Death Ark. His evil deeds include making embers rain down on Heim Rada (this prevents Max and Monica from building wooden structures as an origin point here, for they would burn before they could alter the future), opening fire on the Lighthouse in Starlight Canyon, murdering Monica's father, and controlling the minds of the Shigura along with Dr. Jaming. During his final meeting with Max and Monica at Mt. Gundor (in which he holds an unconscious Monica hostage) he is defeated by Max. Monica awakens and attempts to kill Gaspard, who counters her and pushes her back. At this point, Gaspard's past is revealed. History Gaspard was born to a human mother and a demon father. His father died when he was still a boy, and after his death, Gaspard and his mother were chased out of their village, The villagers feared his father because he was a demon. Gaspard and his mother traveled from village to village, which exhausted his mother. She became very ill. On her deathbed, she tells Gaspard that he must find something he wants to protect even if he must protect it with his life. Gaspard hadn't understood her advice, and upon his mother's death, he was driven by hate and evil and began working for Griffon. By this point, he tells Max and Monica to never give up, and decides he wants to see the end of their journey. He attempts to leave, but he is stopped by Griffon's power, and turned into a raging flame demon. Monica and Max have no choice but to kill him. After his defeat, he reverts to his human form. Max and Monica come to his side, and he states that he won't be able to see their journey to its end after all. His last words are that when he sees his mother, he'll tell her that he finally met them both. When he enters the afterlife and meets his mother once again he starts telling her all about Max and Monica's crazy adventures, and his mother is overjoyed, because Gaspard found the goodness in people after all, and he has protected the future by telling Max and Monica to never give up and to keep protecting those who are precious to them. Characteristics Gaspard was originally a good-willed young child, but when his mother died of illness caused by the exhaustion and stress of having to steal and constantly move to protect Gaspard, the demon inside of him lost all faith in humanity and gave in to hatred. Blinded by emotions without remembering his mother's last words, he joined Griffion to exact revenge upon humankind. Taking after his father, (who was a fire demon that could take on a humanoid form) half-demon Gaspard has dark skin, sliver hair, fangs, and demonic markings on his forehead. From his mother, he inherited his ice-blue eyes. He wears ornate armour of scarlet, black, silver, and gold. In battle, Gaspard uses a large sword resembling the Serpent Slicer, but is drawn in official artwork with a demonic scythe. He also uses his ship, the Death Ark. Gaspard has no magical talents on his own - Emperor Griffon gave him his magic. Gallery File:Dc088_2.jpg|Gaspard wielding a scythe. File:GaspardsParents.jpg|Gaspard's human mother and demon father Gaspard's Demon Form.png|Concept art of Gaspard's demon form Category:Characters in Dark Chronicle Category:Bosses in Dark Chronicle